


First Impressions

by PainterMonster86



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, In the end, Not Beta Read, based on canon but a bit loosely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainterMonster86/pseuds/PainterMonster86
Summary: How can one tells it was fate just by first impression?
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato & Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya & Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo & Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 6





	1. Roommates

Five, six, seven.

Yes, all the boxes were here.

Tokiya carefully went through the mental checklist again, recounted the boxes and checked their labels one more time to make sure everything was delivered. He had packed just enough for the new life at the dorm to be comfortable, but not enough for him to leave the old one behind completely. Dwelling on that thought now was unproductive and a waste of his limited time on this new chance. Better unpack as fast as he could before his roommate arrive. Saotome Academy’s dorm room was not, by any mean, small but still Tokiya would need as much space as possible. He didn’t know much about his new roommate, the staff only informed him of the other’s class, A class, and said something about letting the first meeting be a surprise and a chance to get to know each other more naturally. Honestly Tokiya didn’t really care, he had encountered all kind of people already, another one would not make much of a difference. Still, there was no need to make enemy, nor friend, in his opinion. Basic politeness would do. He secretly hoped the other was capable of being silent. Silence and privacy were good.

Bang!

The door swung open, came a bright red head and an equally loud voice.

“Uwaah!!! This room is huge!”

By equally, to Tokiya, both were equally annoying.

Praise the magic of Saotome, the surprised plan worked.

***

It honestly was expected, considering the scale of the most prestigious music academy. Still Otoya was delight to see the spacious dorm room. It was so much larger than the shared bedroom at the orphanage, even the provided bed and wardrobe were bigger too. All to himself. Sure he didn’t mind sharing with others, the more the merrier. But something about finally getting his own space just excited him so much.

Well, not entirely “all to himself”. On the more furnished side of the room stood a quite handsome guy with dark purple hair, one hand was hovering in mid-air and an open book at his feet. Somehow he looked quite familiar even if this was definitely the first time they met. Ah, he must be his S class roommate, how lucky was Otoya today.

Took a step forward, Otoya extended his hand and grinned

“Hi, I’m Otoya Ittoki from A class, nice to meet you. We’re going to be roommates so let’s help each other out, yes?”

The other guy looked him from head to toes, finally took his hand and gave a firm shake.

“Tokiya Ichinose, S class. Nice to meet you as well.”

Yes, Tokiya’s voice was definitely familiar. But before Ototya could put his finger on it Tokiya had already turned back to what he was doing, leaving the red head at the door.

Well guess it was time to move his stuff in.

About half an hour later, all of Otoya’s boxes were moved in, few of them were opened and his stuff scattered the floor. Ah, he must have packed too many trinkets with him. All his manga and magazine would surely come of use at times but for now he couldn’t decide where to put them. As much as he wanted to leave his collection behind for his little bros but those weren’t for such young children, and he bought them with his own money behind the matrons’ backs, who would undoubtedly give him a good scolding if they ever found out what he did with his hard earned money. Then again they themselves purchased musical and idol related magazines “on accident” right after he said he wanted to become one. Fondly flipping through the pages, Otoya felt a surge of emotions washed through him. Grand stages and blinding lights, seas of people calling out his name, eager to hear his voice. Soon all of his melodies and emotions can reach everyone, make them happy. The matrons and all the children at the orphanage would be very proud of him. Maybe even his aunt and his parents would, too.

Otoya’s smile faltered a bit at this. But wasn’t he here now, at the Saotome Academy, a great step closer to his dream, he had come very far and sitting around here sulking would not help him at all! Took a deep breath, yes, this is where he had to be determined and stay strong. Otoya reached out to collect his magazines again, when one particular image caught his eyes.

***

Stayed up to its tittle, dinner at Saotome’s dorm was truly splendid, even to Tokiya’s appetite. The ideal way to wrap up this day would be having a quiet time to re-read the course brochure, one third of his book and going to bed at 10p.m hopefully undisturbed by his roommate. Judging from Otoya’s progress when he had left for dinner, that boy couldn’t finish all the unpacking tonight but again, hopefully had the decency of putting his stuff neatly somewhere else. Otoya was, unfortunately, not Tokiya’s most tolerant type of people, his too bright smile reminded him of someone he rather left behind and from the look of it, Otoya was more on the noisy side. Tokiya sincerely hope the other was not on the stupid side as well.

That was a lot of hoping for a guy he first met, not to mention too rude and unprofessional. Otoya was just another guy passing through his life, albeit it would take all the time at the academy for this transition to complete. Still it was not like they would stuck with each other forever, and Tokiya could always spend more time practicing at the academy and not lounging round in that room looking at that smile, could spend more time singing than being reminded of that past life…

This was his chance to fight for his passion, and nothing could hold him back

Finally reached the room, an early sleep sounded very great.

The door opened and revealed said red head sitting on the floor snickering at something, surrounded by various magazines, comic books, opened and unopened boxes scattered all across half of the room. Before Tokiya could let out so much as a disappointed sign, their eyes met and Otoya’s too loud exclaim rang in the air

“HAYATO!!!”

Cursed the magic of Saotome! What had been slight annoyance then became full anger before Tokiya professionalism could kick in. His face twisted in disgust and he grunted out a too hostile “What?”

Luckily Otoya was not that far in the stupid side, he quickly sensed the tense shift in the atmosphere and tried to explain himself

“Ah I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. It’s just that you look very familiar even this is the first time we met, now I know why that is.”

He grabbed one of the nearby magazines and excitedly held it up. An old issue featured that god forsaken idiotic smile on the cover. Tokiya knew exactly what would follow

“You look just like that idol HAYATO!” – two voices rang in unison

“Wow you can predict what I would say, that’s pretty cool.”

It was expected, it would inevitably happen, not once but many times and Tokiya was prepared for all of them, all for his new life away from that “man”. The reply came out exactly the same as a dozen ones he had made today.

“Of course I would look like him, he is my identical twin. But don’t mistake me for such frivolous man again.”

It might come out too harsh for an expected question, the controlled Tokiya was beyond being annoyed at that one little thing. But maybe it was a long and tiring day, it was how the Saotome magic was working against him, it definitely was this Otoya unintentionally being annoying that he felt like he was so rightfully angry. The anger would not subdue even with Otoya’s blabbering on and on about how flashy and childish HAYATO was compared to him. Actually it created a whole new reason to be angry. So it turned out after all those reality and variety shows this was the image the public had of HAYATO, a joke of an idol, as expected.

“I think you would make an even better idol than him” – Otoya’s words finally reached him again.

“It’s okay Otoya, you don’t have to butter me up like that, I’m not angry at you.” – even HAYATO would’ve laughed at his tone of voice.

“I mean it!”

“How much have you know about me anyway.” - Tokiya turned to look at the other in the eyes- “we just met!”

Otoya didn’t say anything else, just held his gaze steadily. Tokiya had met all kind of people, looked at so many deceiving eyes. He wanted Otoya’s to be just another one so badly but he knew that would be a lie itself.

“If you truly mean it, then I would be a very tough opponent. Tougher than even the popular HAYATO. Are you up to the challenge?” - He would not admit his lips quirked up a little at that.

“Just watch me, roommate!” - there’s that stupid smile again, but he would not be angry this time.

“I’d rather watch you clean up your thing and have a proper sleep so you can watch me being a better idol at class tomorrow.”

Tokiya would not admit he enjoy the other’s expression at that either.

Otoya finally focus enough to put most of his essential stuff into place. Blame it on comic books and their alluring aura. He did an extra splendid job as he put all that stuff so quietly Tokiya wasn’t even stir on his bed. Certainly a hard one, that Tokiya, made him speechless for a moment. Haah, maybe his day at the academy would not be too easy after all, but that was what made the next day so exciting.  
He’s really looking forward to the magic of Saotome.


	2. Party of Two

Another man in black tuxedo was approaching them, hand in hand with yet another woman in white dress.

The process began again.

Bowed, nodded when father refer to him, they wouldn’t ask him anything anyway, so he tried to remember to nod along, pretended like he care. Ah his eyes had wandered for too long, look at them again.

There was nothing but more black tuxedos and white dresses anyway.

His father kimono was definitely stood out in the crowd. Soon it would be his turn. Somehow the thought didn’t sit well with him.

Now they exchanged the last pleasantries, bid their farewell.

Bow again.

Then stood the head of the Hijirikawa Group and the heir, alone again.

How many hours it had been going on for, Masato was too tired to care now. He was excited at first, thought that this party would be a nice break from his usual training hours at home. How naïve was his 9-year-old mind. At this point he would rather deal with mountains of exercises than stand around here and greet anyone else. But as his father said, he would have to attend many more parties like this, and his importance in them would only grow as he came closer and closer to the top position of the Hijirikawa Group. He would have to actually socialize with them instead of standing beside his father, bowing and nodding like this. But that would be the problem for the future, right now the heir of the Hijirikawa Group was bored out of his mind.  
Another man in black tuxedo was approaching, but Masato was more than happy to see him.

The butler exchanged something with his father, then looked at him, then back to his father. How strange, one glance from a servant could give him more hope than the look of his own father. Of course, to Masato Mr. Fujikawa was never a servant, especially when he just asked his father to give him some spare time to himself. It was not as good as going back home to, hopefully, rest but definitely better than standing around greeting people. He quickly bowed and excused himself, made his way through black tuxedos and white dresses.

***

They approached another man in black tuxedo, it seems like the women in white dress was accompanied him. Ah, she looked very pretty as well.

It wasn’t any different this time. Neither his brother nor these guests paid him any mind. What a shame, he even picked out a white suit to stand out among all these black tuxedos yet all these people only glared at him once and turned away. He was pretty sure he was the only child in this party, even that couldn’t create any attention. Okay maybe adults didn’t really fond of kids at a business gathering but he was from the Jinguuji Group, from what he had gathered so far his family was a really big deal, yes? Then again people only seemed to care about his big brother, who was the heir of the family company, the famous Jinguuji Group. Why would they have to pay any mind to a child like him.

Ren Jinguuji now wished he had stayed at home instead, at least playing video game alone was more exciting than standing here listen to meaningless banter alone. His eyes began to wander, taking in the sparkling ballroom, all the well groomed black tuxedo men and elegant white dresses women and a stunningly pretty boy leaning against the wall. A boy his age. From the look of it he wasn’t enjoying the party either. Ren knew exactly what to do at that moment. Sneaking away from his brother was even easier, not like he would notice him. He hadn’t for a while now.

***

Turned out even after escaping the socialize routine, a business party was still boring nonetheless. There was nothing but adults and adults’ stuff. Masato was pretty sure there wasn’t even normal water on the serving table, and none of the dishes looked appealing to him. With no one to talk to nor anything to do, he found a spot far enough from his father but still gave the butler a clear view of him and wait the party out.

He must have zoned out pretty bad, when he looked up there was a boy at his side. Masato wasn’t sure was it the other boy’s crisp white suit, his shining strawberry blond hair or the cheeky grinned he gave that made the heir of the Hijirikawa group zoned out once again. He almost didn’t catch what the other was saying

“Wanna skip out of here?” - a too tempting invitation. 

He should’ve thought of the consequence, the responsibility, after all those were his training. But Masato was 9 and this was the only possible play mate in this mind numbing party, in a long while too to be honest. So he smiled and pushed himself off the wall, followed after the strawberry blonde hair boy through the crowd of black tuxedos and white dresses.

***

Glimmering moon light and an open field was waiting for them. Two boys met for the first time and had no time for awkwardness or hesitation. It was quickly decided that a simple game of chase would be entertaining enough. The two of them ran across the field, their laughter traveled with the wind. Joyous footsteps carried them to the shimmering pond underneath the moon light. Soon the calm water became alive and danced to the melody of their shared jubilation. Masato’s shirt was thoroughly soaked and Ren’s hair were clinging to his face, at least their shoes were safe on land, still had some consideration in them before joining the other in a water fight. This was the most fun they had for a long time, for different reasons they didn’t care anymore at that point.

But the party wasn’t endless. The two were too caught up in their moment neither of them saw the man in black tuxedo coming their way. The butler was slightly worried when his young master disappeared from his sight, but he was given the ok to explore around after all. Then it gradually became a panic as the butler did loop around the party several times without spotting the child. Who would have thought he went as far as beyond the ball room’s walls, Masato was too well-behaved for that. To discover him with one of the Jinguuji’s son was a weird mix of surprise, amusement and fear.

“Hijirikawa-san!”

Hearing his name was like a direct fall from heaven. Masato quickly turned around, dreaded to see the source of the voice. It was his butler’s, his father was nowhere to be seen. This gave him a short relief. Still his shirt was soaked and his fancy shoes laid on the grasses. He was in big trouble.

“I… I was just…” - what excuse could possibly save him from this anyway.

“Hey! Leave him alone! He came out here with me. If you have anything to say then you have to say it to the son of the Jinguuji Family.”

Ren walked past Masato and tried his best to sound confident. He knew this wouldn’t work, even if the man knew he was indeed a Jinguuji son, he was just a child. He just hated seeing his friend looked so scared. He had to try something.

Masato looked at Ren’s back in surprise, absentmindedly wonder whether it was the cold water that made the other shiver so much.

The butler just let out a sigh at that.

“Hijirikawa-san, your father is expecting you.”

“I see.”

Masato exited the water, walked with his head hang low. The butler picked up his young master’s shoes and followed him. Before they was out of earshot the man turned around and bowed:

“Have a good evening, Jinguji-san.”

This seemed to break Ren out of his trance. He yelled after Masato:

“Don’t worry Hijirikawa, I can find you and play with you again!”

Masato didn’t look back. The moon would be the only thing that could see his smile and heated up face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skimmed through the anime for that one mention of Masato's butler's name.


	3. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic text is in French. The rest of the dialog is Japanese.

The violin class was Syo’s favorite.

Since it didn’t involve any physical exercises, he could be the best at it. And he was the best at it. He had put a lot of time into practicing after all. Syo had come a long way since his first time with the instrument. He knew that very clearly because his twin, Kaoru, started playing the violin at the same time as he did, but Syo was way better at it now. Kaoru did take up a lot more extra classes in pursuit of becoming a doctor [for his brother], so the boy didn’t have much time for music. It was fine, Syo could play for Kaoru at home, and the other was more than happy with that.

Still, he missed playing in duet with his brother.

***

It was another day at the violin class, or so Syo had thought.

The instructor arrived later than normal, followed by a little kid. No, “little” would be severely incorrect. The newcomer looked older than Syo, bright blonde hair and even brighter olive green eyes that glimmered under a pair of glasses. What stood out the most to Syo was how tall the kid was. He had the juvenile face but the height of a teen, an inch or two shorter at most. [Or Syo was simply too small]. No, it was definitely not that. Syo’s height was normal for his age, and he could grow taller later on. There was no way that he was too short!

The new kid’s name was Natsuki Shinomiya. Hmm, he looked pretty European for someone with a Japanese name. Natsuki was indeed older than Syo, by two years to be specific.

Natsuki bowed after his introduction. Right when he straightened himself up, his eyes met Syo’s. The older one gave a beaming smile.

[It made him feel light]

Before Syo could question it further, the instructor spoke up:

“ _Alright, everyone will have more time to get to know each other after class! Right now we should start today’s lesson, is that alright with y’all?_ ”

Various tones of agreement came from the students. In turn, each of them would perform the piece they were assigned the day before. Syo could not wait for his turn, having practiced till late at night these couple of days, much to his father and brother’s protest.

But it was totally worth the effort. The whole room seemed to enter a state of trance as he played the violin. There wasn’t a single sound that dared to interrupt the vibrant music. Syo allowed himself a small moment of triumph from the attention and kept pouring his heart into the melody. As he reached the crescendo of the piece, someone joined in as well, played in seamless harmony. It took Syo by surprised, almost made him falter. But he had practiced this piece so many times he could play on automatic. Syo opened his eyes and search for the unexpected duet partner. Baby blues eyes meet green olive ones, and again, Natsuki smiled at him fondly.

Syo’s face absolutely did not heat up. He closed his eyes again and willed himself to focus on finishing the piece. Maybe with a bit more vigor than before. Still, Natsuki kept up the pace, every note blended almost perfectly.

As the decrescendo rang through the air, Syo looked at Natsuki again, watched the way the other lost himself in the music. Only when someone yelled in excitement did Syo remember where he was.

That Natsuki was certainly a big rival.

Syo told himself as the whole class was gushing over how amazing Natsuki’s performance was as if it wasn’t originally Syo’s. He wanted to hate the other boy so badly for stealing his spotlight, but the more he glared at the other’s delightful expression, the more he hesitated.

[It was not Natsuki’s fault]

What the heck was up with that kid anyway, and the look he kept giving him.

Their eyes met again 

Stop that already!

The rest of the class went by as usual. Natsuki got to try a piece, which he nailed right on the first try. Truly a genius with everything at his fingertips. Syo still can’t hate the other completely but the jealously made it pretty close now.

Hatred and jealousy? On second thought, Syo did not have time for that. So, what if Natsuki was a genius at playing the violin, Syo was still good at it himself. And he could be better if he practiced more.

[But it’d be good if he was the best, too]

With that, all concerns for the newcomer followed its subject out of the class and out of Syo’s mind at the end of the day. Syo would stay in the classroom for a little bit longer, like how he usually did, waited for his brother. Kaoru class ended in half an hour later than Syo’s, more than enough time for a quick practice before returning home.

The garden bellow was basking in the dwindling sunlight. From the fifth floor’s window, the small streets and its peaceful atmosphere could be observed fully. Such a perfect setting for music. Syo made himself comfortable on the window sill, let the cool autumn wind play with his hair as he read the music sheet. Tucked the violin under his chin, placed the bow and took a deep breath, he began.

“ _Uwaah! That was super cool, little prince!_ ” 

At least he finished the song before he was interrupting. Still, the loud exclaim took him off guard, so bad he almost fell from the window. [That’s not good for the heart]. Luckily he righted himself in time.

“ _I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you_ ”.

Natsuki was by his side now, hands reached out as if wanted to help. Syo batted them away and hopped down by himself, avoiding the other’s apologetic look.

“ _It was just wonderful, seeing you play the violin like that. Like a prince of music!_ ”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Why are you still here anyway?”

“Oh! You can speak Japanese too? Are you Japanese, what is your name, I did not catch it earlier.”

“Of course I am Japanese, and the name is Syo Kurusu, not “little prince”, I am average heig…”

“What an adorable name Syo-chan! Just like you!”

“No, don’t call me that! I’m a boy! And listen to others when they are talking!”

Syo’s words didn’t seem to reach Natsuki as the older one just giggled delightfully and, much to Syo’s dismay, hugged him. Tight.

“I’m just so happy to know such a cute and awesome friend like you.”

“Who said anything about being friends!” - Syo struggled in the other’s tight embrace.

“Then the duet earlier must be true magic that only we can create, therefore, we are more than friends! Best friend!”

“What in the world ARE you?”

“Your best friend!”

“You…”

Syo had had enough with this ridiculousness. He wanted to get away from Natsuki, go back home, anywhere but here in this suffocating hold.

[But Natsuki sweater was so soft, its smell nice too, or is it Natsuki’s smell…]

Why was he so weak, he could not do anything.

[But it is quite comfortable here]

“Syo-niisan!”

Both turned to the doorway, where the sound came from. Kaoru quickly walked toward them and pulled Syo away from a bewildered Natsuki, squeezed his brother’s hand tightly.

[Was it always this chilling?]

“ _What are you doing to my brother?_ ” – Is that anger in Kaoru’s voice?

Natsuki seemed unfazed by that or didn’t feel it. He remained cheerful as ever.

“Wow, there is another Syo! You are really cute too!”

This took Kaoru aback. Before his little brother could do anything “excessive”, Syo intervened:

“He is my classmate, Natsuki. He was just…complimenting me.”

Kaoru didn’t look too convinced, but he would never argue with his older brother.

“And this is Kaoru, my twin.”

“Nice to meet you, Kaoru!” – Natsuki extended his hand, which Kaoru hesitated for a moment before taking it.

“Yeah…me too. It’s getting late, brother, we should head home now.” Kaoru still eyed Natsuki intensely, his hands tighten around his brother’s.

“Ah, I should go back too. “– As if Natsuki only just remembered he had to do so.

And before neither of the twins could react, he enveloped them in his arms.

“See you both tomorrow!”

With that, he left the classroom, leaving the Kurusu twins standing.

Syo wasn’t looking forward to the next class too much.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing, not a native English speaker so feel really really free to correct me!  
> I did find some beta readers but this has been dragged out for too long, I yeeted it on here anyway or I might never be able to.


End file.
